Die Frösche kommen
[[Episodenguide (1987)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Die Frösche kommen' (Invasion Of The Punk Frogs) ist die 13. Episode der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie, sowie die 8. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Eines Tages unterzieht Splinter die Turtles mal wieder einem harten Training. Denn er befürchtet, dass der Shredder bald zurückkehren wird. Und er hat nicht unrecht, denn zur gleichen Zeit plant ebendieser Übles. Er kontaktiert Krang und verlangt von ihm einen Kanister Mutagen. Er möchte sich eine Armee aus Mutanten erschaffen, um diese dann gegen die Turtles aufzuhetzen. Zwar möchte Krang ihm, überzeugt von Shredders Plan das Mutagen zur Verfügung stellen, doch herrscht in der Dimension X, dem Aufenthaltsort des Technodrom ein starker Ionensturm. Dieser könnte verursachen, dass das Portal verschlossen wird. Doch der Shredder möchte sich nicht von seinem Plan abhalten lassen und so lässt Krang einen Kanister Mutagen durch das Portal werfen. thumb|left|200px|Introducing: Punk Frogs In den Everglades verbringt währenddessen eine Familie ihren Urlaub. Ein kleine Junge fand vier Frösche und zeigt sie nun stolz seinen Eltern. Jedoch scheint seine Mutter nicht besonders begeistert von den quakenden Tieren zu sein und so befiehlt sie ihrem Sohn, die Frösche zurückzubringen. Doch als der Junge die Frösche wieder in ihren Lebensraum entlassen will, öffnet sich ein Portal und Krangs Mutagenkanister fällt heraus, landet auf einem Stein und platzt auf. Krangs Befürchtungen waren korrekt. Der Junge lässt die Frösche nichtsahnend frei - in das mit Mutagen verseuchte Wasser. Und wie es nicht anders sein kann, nehmen die vier Frösche, weil sie zuvor mit dem Jungen in Kontakt kamen, eine menschlichere Gestalt an. Augenblicklich verlässt die Familie den Ort. Inzwischen ärgert sich der Shredder darüber, dass sein Mutagen noch nicht ankam. Krang erklärt ihm, dass durch den Ionensturm der Kanister irgendwo in den Sumpf Floridas teleportiert wurde. Sofort will sich der Shredder auf den Weg dorthin machen. Durch einen holographischen Projektor projiziert er einen Anzug über sein Kostüm und macht sich dann auf den Weg. Davor befiehlt er aber noch Bebop und Rocksteady, die Turtles in seiner Abwesenheit zu beschäftigen. thumb|200px|Shredders Betrug Zur gleichen Zeit wird April O'Neil im Channel 6''-Gebäude'' von Irma Langinstein mit Fragen über die Turtles durchlöchert. Um sie endlich zu beruhigen bestätigt sie dies, worauf Irma traurig wird, da dies bei ihr nicht der Fall ist. April bekommt ein Fax, in dem über die mutierten Frösche berichtet wird. Daraufhin trifft sie sich mit den Turtles und Splinter. Sie erzählt ihnen über die Frösche, woraufhin sich diese sofort nach Florida aufmachen wollen, um dies näher zu untersuchen. Doch dazu kommt es nicht, denn Bebop und Rocksteady laufen in New York City Amok, wie es ihnen der Shredder befohlen hatte. Während die Turtles sich also auf den Weg machen, um sie aufzuhalten, rudert der Shredder in einem kleinen Ruderboot durch die Everglades. Immer noch mit dem Hologramm überdeckt, findet er durch Krangs Informationen den aufgebrochenen Kanister Mutagen. Verärgert darüber entdeckt er die mutierten Frösche. Er erkennt sie als potenzielle Mutanten-Armee an, denn die Frösche können auch noch sprechen. Der Shredder behauptet, Frösche zu lieben und der netteste Mann der Welt zu sein. So lockt er sie in sein Boot und projiziert mit seinem holographischem Projektor Kleidung auf die Vier. Nun halten sie ihn wirklich für sehr nett und sind dazu bereit, dem Shredder im Kampf gegen die angeblich bösen Turtles beizustehen. Währenddessen demolieren Rocksteady und Bebop noch immer die Stadt, als sie plötzlich von den Turtles gestört werden. Ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Seiten entbrennt, doch plötzlich bekommt Rocksteady einen Anruf vom Shredder. Er befiehlt seinen zwei Handlangern, sich sofort mit ihnen zu treffen. Daraufhin fliehen die Beiden. Zurück lassen sie die vier Turtles und April, die anfangen, sich Gedanken darüber machen, ob das Ganze bloß ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Unterdessen kommen Bebop und Rocksteady in Shredders Versteck an. Er stellt ihnen seine neuen Verbündeten vor, was seine zwei Mitstreiter sehr verwundert. Benannt nach des Shredders Lieblingshelden, heißen sie Attila der Frosch, Dschingis Frosch, Rasputin der Schreckliche Frosch und Napoleon Bonafrosch. Die Vier wurden eigenhändig vom Shredder trainiert und mit passenden Waffen ausgestatten, was sie gleich Bebop und Rocksteady am eigenen Leib spüren lassen. Die Turtles essen derweil Pizza in ihrem Versteck, als sie vom nachdenklichen Splinter befragt werden, ob es neue Informationen, den Shredder betreffend gäbe. Doch seltsamerweise ist dies nicht der Fall. Plötzlich rennt April aufgeregt in das Zimmer und sagt, die Turtles sollen die Nachrichten ansehen. Sie macht den Fernseher an und so erfahren die Brüder, dass eine Bank gerade eben von vier Kreaturen überfallen wurde. Die Bankangestellten beschrieben diese als große und grüne Schildkröten und so fällt der Verdacht natürlich sofort auf die Turtles. Es wurde sogar eine Spezialeinheit gegründet, um die Turtles zu vernichten. Ebendiese sind der Meinung, der Shredder stecke mal wieder hinter all dem Ganzen. Deshalb machen sie sich auf den Weg, um ihn zu finden. Der lobt zur gleichen Zeit die Mutanten-Frösche für ihren geglückten Beutezug. Daraufhin kontaktiert der Shredder Krang, um neues Mutagen anzufordern und somit seine Armee zu vergrößern. Zwar besitzt dieser keines mehr, doch Krang erzählt dem Shredder wie Mutagen hergestellt wird. In der Nacht versuchen die Turtles mehr über die Frösche herauszufinden, als plötzlich eine Polizeistreife neben ihnen parkt und die Vier von zwei Beamten gejagt werden. Die mutierten Frösche brechen derweil in eine Chemiefabrik ein, um die richtigen Chemikalien zur Herstellung von Mutagen für den Shredder zu stehlen. Und die Turtles werden, noch immer verfolgt, von April angerufen. Sie erzählt ihnen vom neuesten Beutezug der vier Frösche und so machen sich die Brüder auf den Weg dorthin. Dort treffen sie auf die neuesten Handlanger des Shredders. Durch eine Blendgranate können die Frösche entkommen. Donatello stellt fest, dass die gestohlenen Chemikalien für die Herstellung von Mutagen benötigt werden, doch fehlt ihm noch eine wichtige Zutat, das Nyotrinaline. Sie rufen April an, die für sie herausfindet, wo man ebendieses finden kann. Und da ist auch schon die besessene Irma, die mal wieder Fragen stellt und Burne Thompson platzt in Aprils Büro, der April aufträgt, die Nachrichten über das neue Spezialkommando zu drehen. Unter Krangs Aufsicht braut der Shredder in der Zwischenzeit das Mutagen zusammen. Da aber noch das Nyotrinaline fehlt, schickt er die Mutanten-Frösche los, um es ihm zu besorgen. April berichtet derweil über die Anti-Turtle-Einheit und interviewt Captain Hoffman. Und die Turtles sind mit ihrem Turtle Blimp unterwegs, um die Lieferung des Nyotrinaline zu beobachten. Doch da wird der Lieferwagen plötzlich von den Fröschen überfallen. Die Turtles koppeln ihr Segelflugzeug ab und landen vor den Mutanten. Doch da kommt auch schon Captain Hoffman mit seinem Panzer und friert die Frösche ein. Dies will die Spezialeinheit auch mit den Turtles machen, doch sie schießen durch das Werfen von Raphaels Sai auf ein Haus. Das Eis löst sich vom Gebäude und fällt auf den Panzerwagen, sodass Hoffman und seine Männer gefangen sind. Aus Mitleid wollen die Turtles die Frösche aber nicht zurücklassen und ihnen helfen. Doch da befreien sich Hoffman und seine Leute aus dem Panzer. Die Turtles schnappen sich die eingefrorenen Mutanten und tragen sie, unter dem Feuer aus den Waffen der Spezialeinheit in ihr Versteck. Dort angekommen erzählen sie Splinter die ganze Geschichte. Um das Vertrauen der Frösche zu gewinnen tauen die Brüder ebendiese auf. Zwar wollen die Frösche zuerst die Turtles angreifen, doch durch die Erklärung von Splinter legen sie ihre Waffen nieder. Da begreifen sie, dass sie vom Shredder nur benutzt wurden und sie wollen sich an ihm rächen. Da kommt Leonardo eine Idee. Später im Versteck des Shredders berichten die Frösche dem Shredder, die Turtle häben angeblich das Nyotrinaline bekommen. Doch zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen sie, dass sie die Turtles dabei belauscht hätten, dass diese planen würden, die Chemikalie in einem verlassenem Gefängnis zu verstecken. Also macht sich die ganze Meute auf den Weg dorthin. Dort warten aber auch schon die Turtles auf sie. Und damit nicht genug. Hoffman und seine Männer sind in einem Helikopter auf dem Dach des Gefängnisses gelandet. Doch der Shredder greift mal wieder in seine Trickkiste und projiziert mit seinem holographischem Projektor die Uniform der Anti-Turtle-Spezialeinheit über sich, Bebop und Rocksteady. Dann fliehen sie. Sie werden von der Spezialtruppe verfolgt, doch es gelingt ihnen zu fliehen. Zurück im Versteck der Turtles arbeitet Donatello bereits einen Plan aus, um die Frösche wieder in ihren natürlichen Lebensraum zurückzubringen. Zum Abschied bietet ihnen Michelangelo noch eine Pizza an, doch die vier Frösche verachten Pizza. Darum machen sich die Brüder, neben dem schmunzelnden Splinter selbst über die Pizza her. Zitate *'April:' Das glaub' ich nicht!! Irma: Was? April: Äh... äh, gar nichts! Ich muss weg, mein, äh ... mein Wagen steht im Parkverbot. Irma: Warte mal!... Du hast doch gar kein Auto. *[Die Turtles sehen einen Fernsehbericht, in dem Rocksteady und Bebop sich in einem Amoklauf ergehen] Donatello: Ich frage mich, warum die beiden so einen Wutanfall haben. Raphael: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind sie an einem Spiegel vorbei und haben gecheckt, wie sie aussehen, oder? Trivia *In dieser Episode haben die Punk-Frösche ihren ersten Auftritt. *In Turtles Forever will sich der Utrom Shredder ebenfalls eine Armee aus Mutanten erschaffen. *Des Shredders Lieblingshelden sind Attila, Dschingis Khan, Rasputin und Napoleon Bonaparte. Produktionsfehler *Während die Turtles in der Chemiefabrik auf die Punk-Frösche treffen ist es Nacht. Als sie die Fabrik jedoch wenig später wieder verlassen, ist es Tag und die Sonne scheint. *Durch den Aufschlag einer der Granaten der Punk-Frösche entsteht ein schwarzer Fleck auf dem Teer. In der Sicht vom Turtle Blimp sieht es aber wie ein Loch im Boden aus. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Die Frösche kommen Kategorie:Episoden (1987)